angel slayer ash?
by SMAK101
Summary: after a terrible event in her life Ash is sent to foire, and learns Angel slaying magic? She joins Fairytail with amazing power, and is the only one who can defeat zeref? follow Ash through betrayl,tears,adventure,love,and learning her worth. ocxgrey,natsu,sting,rogue,gajeel,f,hibiki, (not sure which yet gihi)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful day. I thought that was a little ironic too. She had always said she wanted it to be on a sunny and nice day, not a dark and rainy one like in the movies. She'd say "There will be enough water falling to the ground". And she was right.

She was pretty popular, even though she always thought that she wasn't. I would go over to her house and she would unconsciously talk about all the boys that had a crush on her and all the girls who hung out with her and all the friends she had. The thing was she didn't know she had them.

She had a pretty sad life, but she always pulled through. She would tell me that I was the one who always got her to put away the knife or stop the wanting. She was my sister.

I had met her mother who had been in a terrible accident and she didn't see her except for 2 or 3 times a year. Her dad left her and her brother had passed a few years ago, but she always pulled through.

But that wasn't enough.

So now here I am, in front of a beautiful grey stone that said, "In loving memory or Marissa Mast, 2000- 2017, sister, daughter, granddaughter, and friend" I was the only one there. Everyone else had left hours ago but I still stood there looking at the beautiful marble in the ground.

I pulled out a necklace and opened it. It was a locket with a picture of me and Marissa. She had been buried with its twin. On mine it had an M, while hers had an A. we had gotten them when we were 14 years old, we would update the picture every few months.

I had bought them for us when I found out about It. It hit me hard. I thought in the beginning that she was just lying and I kept telling her that if she was this was something I would end our friendship over.

You see my dad found out he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's disease when I was 13. It hit me really hard, and I thought it was the end. He won't even live to be 50. Then I find out that Mar had leukemia, and I just broke. I wasn't the happy go lucky Ange anymore. I would put on a fake happy smile and be outgoing like I was. But it was all an act, no one could tell though. Not even my family. Only Mar, and now she was gone.

I put the locket around my neck turned away from the stone and walked out of the cemetery. I walked to nowhere in particular. I stopped at a big tree in the middle of a park that I hung out at a lot with Mar and my other friends. I sat on the bench underneath the huge tree. I use to climb it all the time but hadn't since I fell and broke my leg.

I looked up at the tree. Im going to climb it, I thought. For Mar. I took off my black jacket and tie it around my waist. I was wearing some black skinny jeans and a black loose shirt Mar had bought for me a few years back from the mall. I was surprised it still fit me. I put my foot in the hole I always used to start the climb.

I started climbing. I thought of all the things we had done. The day I met her in 4th grade, how we became best friend automatically, how we didn't go to the same middle school but still hung out almost every week. How I went on so many family vacations with her and her grandparents.

Her grandparents, I thought wistfully as I climbed onto another branch. They had treated me as if I was their daughter also. They were always so nice and caring and funny.

I thought about how I was wearing black right now, and how Mar's grandma would always get on my back about how I would always wear black. I laughed to myself.

I looked down I was probably 11/12 feet from the ground. I smiled, I was so short and being up here use to make me feel so good to be taller than someone. Mar was the tall one and I was the short one. Every tall friend has a short best friend.

I looked up to see how much I could climb. There was probably a good 8/9 feet more before my weigh would break the tiny branches at the top of the tree. The wind ruffled my slightly curly hair. I hadn't done anything to it that morning, just straightened it a bit so it was really frizzy.

I thought of how we use to both like my little pony. She just liked the ponies while I like the TV show, I was a real brony. I also was obsessed with adventure time. I laughed to myself, I was such a nerd back then, hell, what am I saying? I STILL liked those things.

I thought of the very first anime I had Mar watch. One of my favorites, called Fairytail. We would joke around about how we could be mages and live in the world of Foir and help the guild with our awesome magical abilities.

I kept climbing and the wind kept getting harder, blowing my hair all around my face and head, moving the tree making it harder to climb. But I kept going up.

Finally I made it as far as I could go. I sat on the branch looking through the little clear path through the leaves. I had a perfect view of a beautiful cloud. It looked like a dragon. Weird

The wind picked up more and more by the minuet making the whole tree sway back and forth hard, the branch I was shaking like crazy but I didn't notice. I was mesmerized by the dragon cloud; it looked like it was moving, and the wings making it fly. As if the wind was produced by the movements of them.

What I saw next Im not sure is a trick of the eye or if it was real but before the branch next to me hit me in the head knocking me out I would have sworn on the head of the dragon shaped cloud, a twinkle of red shinned out at me. As it if was winking at me. Then I blacked out.

_**Sooooooo? What do you think! This is my first anime fanfic. Some of the things in here are true tho I didn't use real names or real sicknesses or anything. Please review and tell me what u think! Im up for ideas too!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heads killing me, I thought as I opened my eyes. It was light and it hurt my eyes.

"Oh goodie! Your awake!" a familiar voice said happily. I swear ive heard that voice before…. But where? "hey are you okay? Ash? Ashleigh Queen, you answer me right now!"

MY eyes popped open fast at realization. I looked at the person leaning over me. She had brown hair that lead down to her shoulders in beautiful layers, Big brown eyes and a sweet voice that I loved. She had a little ring above her head and little transparent wings behind her.

"Mar?" I whispered as if it weren't real.

The person smiled and nodded. I blacked out again.

The next time I woke up she was sitting next to me with a book in her hand. I opened the closed my eyes at the light. I tried sitting up and surprisingly did so quickly without any pain.

When I sat up I could finally see my surroundings. I was in a white room with a beautiful white dresser, curtains, mirror, desk and chair and a harp. I looked at Mar who had put down her book which I noticed was the Bible.

"Marissa? Marissa Mast? Marissa Mast who died of cancer at age 17?" I asked.

She smiled. Her smile was angelic, unlike mine, which I thought looked like the Joker. "Yes Ash, Ashleigh Queen, whom I have been friends with since 4th grade, and whom was in my hospital room from the day I was sent there till the day I left that world. Ash, my best friend."

I had tears in my eyes as she spoke. I looked down at my hands in my lap, my died blond/ brown bangs covering my eyes, as I silently weeped.

Have you ever had someone you care for die, then see them again but as an _angel_? No? oh well the let me explain to it to you.

I jumped out of the bed and hugged the girl who was two feet taller than me, in one of my famous 'bear hugs'. I got my nick name from them. She hugged me back without hesitation.

"Oh Ash you have no idea how much ive missed you." She said in to my hair, she was crying now too.

"Mar? if im here…. Does that mean im dead?" I whispered to her in our embrace.

She pulled away and looked at me, her face unreadable, "NO your are most certainly NOT dead. I brought you here because there is a place I need you to go"

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? A place to go,"

She nodded sternly completely serious, "Do you remember that old anime tv show we use to watch together a lot? I lke fell in love with it and we watched it all the time?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought "Fairytail?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly, now I was just scared of what she would be saying next, "I need to teach you Angel slaying magic and ill send you there and you will save their world!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Umm Marissa? Im not sure you noticed this but, The place where Fairytail is based, Foire, Doesn't exist."

"Oh silly! Of course you would believe that. Im an angel, Im pretty sure anything is possible, don't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled, excited yet confused, "Angel slaying magic? Whats that? Its not mentioned in the anime or manga."

"It's a very very old magic, it exsisted before Zeref and Dark magic, or Demon magic. Everyone thinks Dark magic is where magic came from but in reality magic came from Angel or Light magic. It's the only thing more powerful that Dark magic, mainly because Dark magic came from it and im going to teach it to you!" Mar explained to me. It surprisingly made perfect sense to me.

"So your going to teach it to me? How long will it take and what about my parents and the people on earth?" I asked.

She just waved a hand as if it was nothing, "When I send you back it will be like only a minuet passed. And the training will take about 3 months, including building your physical and mental strength. But don't worrie it will go by fast! Plus oi got some other angels to help me!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, and smiled "Okay well then when do we start?"

"Oh umm…. How about now? You can start out my changing into these clothes." Marissa threw some baggy light blue shorts at me and a while t-shirt. Im guessing I wont be wearing black for a while.

I went to where Mar had said the bathroom was. I looked in the mirror when I went inside. My hair was messy, my eyeliner was smeared from the crying and my shirt and pants were both ripped. My jacket was fine though. I decided to keep it. It was a jacket I had gotten from my dad, whether it was black or not im wearing it and there is nothing they can do about it, the worst they can do is not teach me Angel slaying right?

I put on the new clothes, and with my jacket it looked pretty good. My purple tennis shoes seemed to not match any of it but I still thought it pulled the whole outfit together. I put my hair in a pony tail with my bangs out.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Mar with another girl and two boys. They all had unnatural beauty, and wings with halos. The girl had light red hair with a patch of freckles covering her nose, with Bright blue eyes. One of the boys had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. The other boy had dark brown hair with pale blue eyes.

Marissa stood up and walked over to me, " Guys this is the one I was telling you about Ashleigh Queen, or Ash."

The girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand as if we were the best of friends, "Im Annebeth! Ill teach you how to fly and control light! I hope we become great friends!"

I could tell she was going to be very hyper and energetic. Geat! (_**sarcsm)**_

The blond boy came up to me holding out a hand for me to shake it, I cautiously shook it then he spoke, "Im Israel. I will teach you how to use the heavenly sword and other angelic weaponry."

The last guy stayed where he was. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me. I felt uneasy underneath his gaze. Mar spoke for him, "That's Gabriel, You can call him Gabe though. He will teach you the art of music, and the special techniques. He doesn't speak much. Then theres just me left, who will teach you how to use telepathy, control the air, and objects! I cant wait to see how powerful you will be. The Boss already said you had great power inside you, and had a great destiney"

I smiled shyly at the gaze of all the beautiful angels. I felt so out of place but knew I shouldn't. They were angels after all.

"Okay, so lets get started!" Annebeth said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Me:Ok so im goin to skip all the training. But I will explain all the techniques she learned. Im sorry I just really wanted to get to the fairtytail part. Don't hate me! I love you! Oh I also forgot to do disclaimer didn't i?**_

_**Ash: stupid siyera, you forget what you had for dinner last nite lol**_

_**Me: I do not! You better be nice to me or ill make you end up with someone you wont like**_

_**Ash: Oh yeah? Like who!**_

_**Me: (smiles evily) oh I don't know…. How about master macarov? Or maby Macao? Or maby! Kain Hikaru?**_

_**Ash: WHAT! NO WAY! YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT! IM THE MAIN CHARACTER! IM MADE IN YOUR IMAGE! DO YOU REALLY SEE YOURSELFE WITH THOSE MEN!?**_

_**Me: now will you please do the disclaimer?**_

_**Ash : (sighs defeated) siyera doesn't own Fairytail, but she does own me! So no one can have me!**_

_**Me: mabey you would like for me to go on with the story before I do give you to someone else?**_

_**Ash: aye!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 months later

I sat on the edge of a beautiful lake. I was enjoying the view when Mar came and sat next to me. I was wearing bright yellow pants, and a thite tank top with blue sneakers and my usual black jacket.

It seemed that the angels didn't disagree with my jacket but encouraged it. They thought that something close to me would help my training, and it did.

I had learned to control 5 objects at a time with my mind. I could read anyone's mind and speak to anyone through their mind, I can fly very fast with my own pair of fake wings. They are retractable but forever attached to me, unless someone pulled them off, which I would never allow. I could also make portal which I found very helpful at times. I could make light with my mind and eat it. I could actually eat many things. Being on this haven, which was a place between all dimensions, I hate to eat some pretty crazy stuff, like light, fire, darkness, lightning, poison, metal, air, water, clouds, grass, and all sorts of plants that you wouldn't think edible, along with some very rare and weird animals. Have you ever had Doe doe? Well they are just everywhere here so all I can say it tastes just like turkey.

I had also got en very strong and could lift five times my weight, run 5 miles without breaking a sweat, I was skinny fit, could do 200 pushups in 2 minuets, 350 sit ups in 2 minuets, I was a black belt in karate, I was a martial arts master, I could fight with a heavenly sword, Light ray, Air rocket, and many other types of swords that angel warriors used against Lucifer in The Battle. I had a special technique call the solar eclipse, which mixed light with darkness and made a dozen little balls of light and dark energy that will immobilize my opponent, and take away their magic energy just enough to where they can't fright any longer. Another one if my special technique's was the Doppelganger Angel. I could make a double of any person I saw. It would have their same magic abilities thoughts, memories, kind of like Lucy's Gemini, but more than one. And two of my most powerful techniques were the Heavenly Shout, and the Godly Sin. The Heavenly Shout would make whoever heard it forget who they were, their magic, everyone they knew, why they were in the world, and it would make everyone who knew them forget about them, as if they hadn't existed. It wasn't as if the memory was locked up or blocked, the memory was erased for their mind forever and destroyed never to be found or regained. Then there was the Godly Sin was a technique where the person it was meant for lost all their magic power and they get to remember everything about how they had it and how they lost it and how the caster of the spell got their power. It's a very painful experience and scars the victim forever. It is never to be used unless my life depended on it or they deserved it. Both of them were. I had also learned how to heal people, even return someone from the dead. Only if they had been dead for less than a 3 days though, and it was the only thing beside Heavenly Shout, and Godly Sin, that actually used a big amount of my magic.

Each of my teachers was very proud of me and sad to see me leaving. Today was my last day here after all. Tomorrow I would be going through a portal to meet First master Mavis of Fairytail. I won't need to be part of the guild to see her. I could see the dead, ghosts and angels, whether they were guardian ones or earth bound. Kind of like Mavis, she is an earthbound angel but also the guardian of Fairytail.

"You did good Ashy" Mar said looking out at the lake with me. All my teachers had taken a liking to calling me Ashy so now it was by nickname.

"Thanks Mar Mar" I said.

"Are you ready to see them all?" she asked me excitedly.

I took a deep breath, "YUP! I cant wait to meet them! Wait what time arc am I being taken to?"

"You are being taken to the one after the grand magic games. All the guilds are close now and visit each other often, most of the other guild members go to Fairytail though and stay there for days at a time. Its very lively" Mar explained.

"I wish you could go with me" I said. It would be much more fun if Marissa was there, when Marissa didn't reply I turned my head to her to see her smiling like an idiot, "What?"

"Gabe, Izzy, and Anne decided its best if go to Fairytail with you!" she half screamed half squealed.

I smiled like crazy and we both screamed in happiness. Mar Mar was going to Fairytail with me! It's a dream come true for both of us!

"Holly Lord JESUS! I yelled in excitement.

When we both calmed down, Mar spoke again, "But I wont be able to go as a human. I don't have a body. So we found a very nice exceed body shes just the cutest, plus shes from across the world so people won't recognize her. She defiantly fits u perfectly."

"OMFG! So your going to be an exceed?! That awesome," I said excitedly, I would have my very own exceed, and not only that it would literally be my best friend.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up early, put on a light yellow shirt with white skinny jeans and my blue sneakers with my usual jacket. I had upgraded it, so now it wont rip, it holds stardust that Master Anne had given me, cloud daggers that Master Izzy had given me, and a special pin that was an angel wing. He said it was for protection, against dark magic. And other angel's ghosts and beings will know I am an agent of the light.

So it was kind of my graduation diploma.

All of these gifts were my graduation presents from my Masters who had to depart yesterday so the wouldn't be here to see me off. But that didn't mean they weren't watching.

I met Mar at the clearing to the north of the training grounds, where the portal would appear. When I got there I sat down on a log waiting to see Mar in her new form. I was dozing off when I finally saw a little black cat in a yellow dress and white shoes with a while headband with the same angel symbol that was on my pin on it.

She was right. The cat was defiantly my type.

"Hey Ash! What do you think?! Huh? Huh? Huh?" she was jumping up and down making her skirt go up with her.

I laughed at my best friend. She was so cute "You are super cute Mar, and you were right, this exceed is definably the one for me"

We sat and talked while we waited for the portal to open. At about 10:30 the portal opened. It was a purple green yellow color, just like the ones I made. Mar jumped onto my shoulder and we both walked through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the other side of the portal I saw a little girl probably 9 or 10 years old. I recognized her from the anime, First master Mavis. She smiled happily at the two strangers and waved which earned a happy wave from Mar and a slight wave from me. Both me and Mar had decided we would act like our old selves. So I was going to be quite at first then loud annoying, hyper and fun to be around. Mar was going to be hyper and happy go lucky from start to finish.

"you must be Ashleigh and Marissa! It's a pleasure to meet both of you" The girl said bowing.

"Its an honor to meet you too First Master Mavis. I know a Lot about you and this world," I replied with a slight bow while Mar curtsied, "And please just call us Ash and Mar"

"Will do Miss Ash, Miss Mar, follow me so we may introduce you to the guild!" the girl said excitedly and started hop/walking towards a large building which I recognized as Fairytail. My heart was beating so fast and I was shaking with excitement and nervousness.

What if they didn't like me, what if I turned in to what Lissanna was like in all those fan fictions I use to read? OMG! I'm freaking out.

When we were in front of the guild doors Mavis turned around and looked at me and Mar, "Are you ready? Not nervous are you?"

I looked at Mavis and smiled waving a hand in a joking way, "Me? The great Ash Queen? Nervous? Never!"

I snuck a look at Mar and she looked just as nervous as me.

"Okay, Ash, Mar, Welcome to Fairytail!" she kicked the doors open getting everyone in the guilds attention.

I saw team Natsu, team Shadowgear, the Strauss siblings, The thunder tribe, And everyone else. Surisingly sting and his group from Sabertooth were also there and were Lyons, and Hibikis groups from Blue Pegasis and Lamia scale. The Fairytail members looked at Me Mar and Mavis while the rest, who couldn't see Mavis, only stared at me and Mar.

"Im back everyone one! And I brought some new comers wanting to join the guild" Mavis said making herself visible to everyone _**(im not sure she can do that but I made her able to. So sue me) **_

"Welcome back First Master Mavis!" Mirajane said happily waving to the three of them. Mar wave back enthusiastically, h=while all I did was smile and nod to them all. It was still eerily quiet and was awkward.

Mavis too my hand and started pulling me throught the guild, right past everyone, though no eyes left me, "Come on Ash! We Have to go see Macarov about you joining Fairytail, Im sure once We explain your… predicament, he will let you join for sure"

She pulled me up the stairs making Mar fall off my shoulder no longer hidden by my hair. "Ash!" she yelled in surprise. I sent an apologetic look to her and kept going with Mavis.

I hope she'll be okay, I pray. WAIT! Its Fairytail ots not like it is I fan fu=iction they wont be mean to her…. At least I hope not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had been left by Ash.

Mar looked around at the people who now had all their eyes on her and her little exceed body. She stood up brushing her dress off and smiled at the people shje had watched on TV so many time before.

"HI! Im Mar! Im Ash's Exceed. Its very nice to finally meet you guys. I know a lot about you!" she said and waved. They all just stared at her. She had to try hard not to face palm herself. Yeah great way to make friends, 'Oh hey! I watched you on TV back whee I came from! Nice to meetcha maby we can go and play sometime!' She reallt hated herself right now.

The first one to speak was of course the always welcoming Mirajane, "Hello Mar, its nice too meet you. Would you like anything to eat? Fish maby?"

Mar god hearts in her eyes when the woman mentioned fish. "Do you have Salmon?"

Mira smiled "Yes we do. Why don't you set yourself up her while I go get it. Im sure there are many people who would lke to say hi to you"

Mar let out her wings and flew to the top on the counter. She wasn't reallt an exceed so she was able to hold her wings out as long as she wanted.

The first person to come up to her was team natsu, "Hey! If you're an exceed that mean That girl must be a dragon slayer! Does she know what happened to the dragons?"

Mar looked at the pink haired teen, he looked much more handsome in real life than as a cartoon. And he wasn't asian like most animes are he was white and had a kindof new Yorker accent.

"Ash isn't a dragon slayer" she simply replied. Mira jane came out with some fish on a plate. Mar looked at the plate then at Mira then at the plate again and flew up and hugged the woman, "OMG! Thank you soooo much! This is ooo much FISH!"

She let go of the women and went to the fish witch she picked up and started eating not caring that everyone had sweatdropped at her behavior over fish.

"So you like fish? I do too! Mind if you share some!" she heard a sweet male voice from her side. She turned and was face to face with the most adorable blue cat ever. Happy.

"Of course! Lily and Carla can have some too!" She said looking at the other two exceeds who looked at her in shock. "yup I know your names. Actually I know everyone heres names, what guild your from and what magic you have,"

Everyones jaws dropped at the little black exceed who continued to eat her fish like nothing weird had happened. Happy had joined her on eating a fish, as did Lily and finally Carla, who was just happy to have another girl exceed around.

What Mar didn't know was that she had made everyone curious about her and her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was happy that Master had let me and Mar join the guild. He knew that we weren't for this world and to lessen suspicion he said he would explain everything to the guild.

As Master, Mavis and I came down the stairs, I didn't hear anything. When we got down the stairs everyone eyes were back on me but mine were on Mar who was lying on her back with Happy and Lily while Carla looked worried. There were fish bones on a plate and I rolled my eyes walking over to her.

"Ash~" she whispered reaching out to me, "Quick I don't have much time"

Again I rolled my eyes looking at her. I picked her up by her tail which I know didn't hurt her. She looked like she was going to be sick for the movement.

"Mar, what did I say about fish?" I said sternly glaring at her.

She gulped still a little green, "To…. to never eat the eyes?"

Some of the people snickered, some smiled at the joke. I just shook my head and put her in my arms so she could have her stomach calm down. I walked over to Mira, "sorry about that. She is never good with the eyes. She cant even eat rice pudding because they look like it. So we go to you for the guild mark right?"

Everyone's jaws dropped at my change. I've always been like that, I can't really stay mad unless someone does something terrible.

After Mira recomposed herself she pulled out a stamp and smiled which I returned which made a few men sigh, I had no idea why though, "where and what color?"

"Hmmm… can we choose size? Because I would like it on my cheek in light blue, to match my shoes" I said cheerfully, which again made everyone sweatdrop.

"Yes we can as long as its noticeable" She replied I positioned my cheek for her to stamp, which she did. She then gave me a glass so I could see it.

"Thanks MIRA!" I said and hugged her, which caught her by surprise. This most certainly wasn't the shy quiet girl she had seen when she first saw her.

"Oh, um, your welcome. But uh how do you know my name?" she asked.

I stopped. CRAP! I just blew part of my cover, think of something think of something! "I uh… its part of my magic. Plus I read sorcer weeky. I get the issue shipped in to where im from." I quickly said looking to Master for help.

He nodded the stood up on the counter getting everyone's attention, "Okay listen up bratz! We have two new guild members Ashleigh Queen, and Mar. Welcome them with open arms and now, a welcome PARTY!"

Everyone cheered and started talking. Some were still staring and ogling at the newcomers. I sat at the bar and rubbed Mars stomach.

"Is there anything I can get you Ashleigh?" Mira asked smiling. She had some match making to do.

I smiled thankfully "Yes please I would like a banana smoothie and a glass of apple juice for when Mar wakes up, and please just call me Ash"

"Will do Ash" she said with a wink. Suddenly there were people all around me. I recognized all of them, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Grey, Nastu, Hibiki, both Sting and Rogue, and Minvera.

"Hi im Lucy its nice to meet you I hope we can become great friends!"

"Im Levy! Do you have any favoret books?"

"do you like cake? I can show you the best cake shop in town,"

"Do you know where the dragons went a couple years ago?"

"Grey! Put your shirt on!"

"CRAP! Where'd it go?!"

"My you are more beautiful than the sunset on a beautiful day"

"…"

"Whats your magic?"

"Fight me"

The only one that caught my eye was 'Fight me' I looked up and stared at Minerva. She had a serious look on her face. I looked her in the eyes and she looked me in the eye. I stood up walked over to right in front of her and said "your on"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**OMG! Ash is gonna fight Minerva! Whole SHIZZ! So what did you think about the last chapter? Can you guess who asked which question? Gihi now ON TO ASH GETTING HER ASS KICKED!**_

_**Ash: WATTTTT!**_

_**Me: Im joking gihi**_

_**Ash: not funny, anyway siyera doesn't own Fairytail**_

Everyone followed the two girls out to the arena. Master and even Mavis was there to see the new girls magic. Everyone who was in the guild was now outside in the stands watching the two girls glare at each other.

"You have a great level of magic, almost like my father's… or even Zerefs." Everyone had heard Minerva say that. They all realized now the magic level I had. Some gasped some smiled, and there were murmurs throughout the arena.

"Thank you!" I reply cheerfully, "And you have a great magic level too!"

"You know I do. Now let's stop this chit chat and get to the fun shall we?" she replied and was the first to attack, which I just dodged easily.

That seemed to piss her off but I really didn't care. I knew I could defeat her without even using and eighth if my magic.

She kept attacking and I kept dodging. This went on for about five more minuets and everyone was getting bored so I just decided to end it.

"CLOUD BEAM!" I yelled and a huge beam of white and blue shot out of my hands and right at Minerva Taking her out for the count. I just stood there bored while she was passed out face first in to the ground. That attack was one of my first level attacks, nothing to get big over. Everyone was still in shock when I walked over to Minerva kneeled down next to her, and put my hands above her stomach. She was in a coma.

"Wow, who knew the cloud beam could cause so much damage," I mumbled to myself as I healed the mage. She groaned and started to get up.

I helped her into sitting position. "I really like that fight! You were really good. I'd like to go again sometime, I'm Ash by the way. I hope we can be friends" I smiled at her.

She looked shocked. She had just attacked me like crazy, got defeated, healed, then asked to become friends with me. Hell I would be shocked too.

I stood up and lent a hand for her to take which she surprisingly took. I pulled her up and she smiled, smiled! It's not every day that you see Minerva smiling, unless someone was being tortured.

I walked away from her to Master who now had Mar in his arms. She had woken up during the fight and got to see me kick some ass.

"That was AWESOME! Dang Ash I didn't know you were so strong! You were holding back at camp weren't you?" Mar said flying onto my head.

I smiled meekly, "guilty as charged"

We both laughed and walked out of the arena. We needed to find a place to stay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**With the guild**_

"Wow what magic was that?" Grey asked.

"I have no idea but I really want to find out" Natsu said dreamily. He didn't know why but something about the girl that made his stomach feel funny it was a good funny though.

Grey had to know more about her. She was beautiful powerful and from the time he had seen her she looked… fun.

Of course they weren't the only ones thinking about Ash Queen. Many of the men in the quild were but more specifically only six were thinking.

Wow… I want her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Back with Ash and Mar**_

We had found a beautiful apartment in a little building. The rent was descent but still a little big. I could care less about that right now. All I wanted at the moment was nice hot shower and a long nap. It had been months since I had been able to take a decent nap. And I was going to take full advantage of this time.

I ran to the bathroom pulled out a pouch I had found from a past inhabitant of the cottage I was staying at in the training grounds. Masters said it was okay to take it and it wouldn't be stealing. It had a spell on it that let you hold as much stuff as you want in it. I pulled out all my bathroom necessities then went to the room with a big blue bed. To say the room was blue was an understatement. It was really, really, blue. It hurt my eyes at first but then I got use to it and decided I liked it.

I took out all my clothes, which were all bright colored besides my jacket. My makeup, my diary, my weapons, my phone which surprisingly got bars here so I was able to check my facebook, email, read, do all the usual stuff I would do on it. I took out all my stuff so now the apartment looked filled and homey. There were books on every possible shelve, pots and pans, along with cup, dishes and silverware, all the usual stuff. I took a towel out of the cabinet I put them in and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

I didn't have to worry about Mar she was asleep on the bed. I turned on the shower stepped in and relished the feeling of hot water rolling down my body. I took out my lavender body wash and washed myself, then used the kiwi shampoo and conditioner on my hair. I didn't think lavender and kiwi would be good together but surprisingly they were.

Once I was done with my shower I wrapped the towel around my body. I had pretty big breasts and I loved my butt, I was short and small big shoulders, not fat but not Mira skinny, I had strong legs strong arms soft small and delicate hands, along with soft small and delicate feet.

I walked out of the bathroom into my room. I screamed as I walked in. Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, along with Gajeel and Lily, Team Sabertooth, _**(that's what im goin to call them gihi)**_ and Team BP_** (that's what ijm goin to call Blue Pegasis, this team conatins Hibiki, Rin, Eve, and Ichiya)**_

Least to say I was shocked and embarrassed to be seen by everyone in my towel. So I ran back in to the bathroom shutting the door with a slam.

"Ash? You ok?" I heard Lucys voice from the other side of the door.

"Im in my towel!" I yelled angeryly at the door.

Lucy chuckled, "Trust me know how you feel this has happened to me multiple times. Ill get you something to wear and you can change I there ok?"

"Thanks Lucy" I replied still as red as a cherry. I blushed very easily, whether I was laughing, flirted with, complimented, saw something I shouldnt have, I still blushed like crazy. I hatewd myself for it.

I could hear Lucy yelling at everyone in the other room.

"Come on guys! We shuld at least know before we barge into her house!" she yelled at them.

"Hey, we smelt Shorty across the hall from YOUR apartment. We had to investigate. Not our fault she doesn't lock the door" Gajeel growled. I got angry at him calling me Shorty.

I opened the door and walked back into the room, still with only a towel around me, and strut over to Gajeel and pointed a finger in his face, "Listen here Gajeel. I am NOT short, I am fun sized," that made all the guys in the room smirk, "and plus you are just freakishy tall!" I spun around and strut right back into the bathroom where I slammed the door even harder than before and sat myself on the toilt lid rubbing my temples.

I cant belive I just did that. He is twice, no, three times my size, strong, iron dragon slayer, handsome, sexy body- wait what?! Im suppose to be mad at him not complementing the jerk!

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door, "what!" I growled.

"Hey, Ive got some clothes, "she heard Lucys sweet voice.

I got up and walked to the door opening it enough for the clothes to be shoved through, "Hey im sorry about growling at you,"

She smiled warmly, "No problem!"

"Oh and Lucy?" I called to he, she turned around, "I would love to be your friend"

Lucy's smile got even wider, "Id love to yours too"

I closed the door and got dressed. Lucy had chosen some clothes I didn't even know I had; A pair of short orange shorts, with a soft yellow shirt, and orange fingerless gloves. I dried my hair and put it aside pony tail then walked out of the bathroom.

Erza was going through my lingerie, Nastu, Sting and happy were in my kitchen looking for food, Lucy and Levy were looking though my book collection, Hibiki, Rin, and Eve were all trying to open my diary, but I had a lock on it that only opened to my wing pin. Gajeel Lily and Mar were all talking on the couch. They seemed to get along really well, Jet and Droy were lounging on my bed while Ichiya smelled Erza, and Carla was looking strangely at my phone. The only one missing was Grey.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me, "Your so cool" a masculine voice said into my ear making me shiver from his cold breath.

I turned around to find Grey in only his boxers, I looked down at them then back at him and said "Grey your clothes" in a natural voice like him being partially naked afoot away from me didn't bother me, even though it did, so very much bother me. I had to try really hard not to let anyone see my uncontrollable blushing. But I must have done a terrible job because he smirked.

He walked away saying something about finding his shirt. I let out my breath that I diddnt know I had been holding. Lucy and Levy had seen the whole thing and were coming my way.

_**So what do you think? Im not very goo at the fighting scenes but I will try my best (salutes)**_

_**Ash:your gonna blow it**_

_**Me: oh really? What about the you and grey thing?**_

_**Grey: yeah what the hell was that?**_

_**Ash: idk shes the writer!**_

_**Me: hey I just write what comes to me and I felt that Grey was just in that type of mood**_

_**Ash: well thx for making an ass of me**_

_**Grey: and thx for making me make her blush (smirks)**_

_**Me:YOUR WELCOME BOTH OF YOU!**_

_**~please review nya~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Now I have made Ash in my image…. Shes practically me, the way she acts her looks and everything. The only thing that puts her apart from me is that she is attractive to many guys, while I have many guys friends but I don't think nay think of me in that way. Just clearing that up nya~**_

Oh god, why did Grey do that? Now Lucy and Levy are coming this way, quick Ash be cool, stop being red!

"So Ash~" Levy said with an evil smirk, "what was up with you and Grey, huh~?"

I knew I was red and damned myself for it, "Wha-what? That was n-nothing. G-g-g-grey, was j-just te-te-teasing m-m-m-m-me"

"Awww, she's stuttering! How adorable," Lucy said taking me in her arms and hugging me to her chest like I was a child.

I was like a child to her, I only made it to her shoulder and Levy's nose, And people said she was small, even called her shrimp! Lucy was just a busty as she was in the anime. Her eyes were still huge, and looked surprising like mine. People called me doe eyes because I have big eyes that droop slightly.

I pulled out of her arms and walked over to Hibiki who was still trying to get into my diary. I snatched it out of his hand and put it back in the side drawer, then I went to Erza, closed my lingerie drawer, very nicely asked for Carla to give me my phone and walked into the kitchen to see a depressed looking Natsu, Sting and Happy.

I took a deep breath and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I will say this once and only once, do NOT enter my house without knocking and if I don't answer oh the fuck well. Come back another time. Don't go through other peoples stuff either, especially if you just met them! Now everyone get out and wait for me outside the apartment. NOW!"

I had a dark aura around me which made everyone scramble out of my home. Well at least all except, Mar who sat on the table chuckling at their cowardice.

I walked to her rubbing my temples again, "Can I just leave them waiting down there?"

She smiled and flew and landed on my shoulder, she smiled "Oh come on, they aren't that bad actually. At least not Lily, he's so sweet if you get past his tuff and polite layer. Plus im pretty sure they will just come back up here and look for you,"

"So I guess im stuck with them," I sighed, grabbed my house keys, a holy gun and some sunglasses then walked out the door.

I went down stairs and saw everyone there except Ichiya, Rin, Eve, Jet and Droy. Apparently they had to go do something.

"Come on! I want to show you all around town!" Levy squealed making the dragon slayers cringe.

Levy too one of my arms while Lucy took the others and started pulling me out to the building and into the town. Everyone followed chucking at the girls excited personalities.

"So Ash, where are you from?" Happy asked flying backwards in front of me.

I smiled back, "Well, im from a place called Haven, its where I learned my magic. Its very far away from here. I dont think any of you know it"

"Try me" Hibiki put in from my left, "I know almost every place in Foire, and its surrounding countries and kingdoms."

I looked at Mar who just shrugged. What now? I had to think fast, "Umm, its not anywhere near here. Its all the way across the world, I only made it here because my Masters told me to join the guild Fairytail."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"Masters?" Erza asked.

"Oh the people who taught me magic. They were amazing, but im not sure im ever going to see them again" I said looking to the sky. I smiled because I knew they were watching me.

"Why wouldn't you see them anymore?" Sting asked pushing past Hibiki who cried out in disapproval.

"Well they had to… go back to where they came from," I said with a mile to Mar, who put a paw on my cheek smiling sadly.

"Speaking of masters and teaching magic, what is your magic, Ash?" Rogue said.

I was shocked. It was the first time I had heard him speak and I was surprised at how soft, manly yet sweet, it was. I mirked at him making him blush slightly which only made me smirks more, "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Oh come on Ash! Its driving us crazy! What was that magic you used on Minerva? And how the hell did you get her to smile like that at you?" Natsu asked.

I chuckled, "I just said I wanted to be her friend is all, and as for the magic I used on her, it was a technique I call Cloud Beam. It takes the clouds and all the air compressed around them and molds it together making a beam that can cause a lot of damage"

Everyone sweat dropped at how calmly I explained a deadly move. I looked at the buildings surrounding us. I saw a market and walked straight to it, leaving everyone behind to trail along.

"Wait up Ash!" they all yelled and ran to catch up to me. I was already in the store looking for food for the apartment. I needed food soap, toilet paper and all the things I hadn't packed with me.

I had a cart and was grabbing some vegetables when Levy and Lucy found me.

"Oh hey guys, wheres everybody?" I asked innocently looking at the two girls who were out of breath.

"We all split up to go look for you in this huge place" Levy said.

I nodded and kept getting food. Lucy and levy helped me. WE had started talking about the people in the guild and what they had all been through even though I had already known all that.

"So Ash, is there someone special in your life?" Lucy asked wiggling her eyes brows at me. I blushed and shook my head.

"What about you two? Do you have a special someone?" I asked now wiggling my eyes at them making them blush.

"Actually, me and Jet have been going out for about a year now," Levy said quietly.

Lucy gasped, "A year! You only told me a week ago! Why did you keep it a secret for a year! I told you right away when Laxus and I started dating!"

I was frozen from shock. This is defiantly NOT what I was expecting. I mean I had read many fan fictions where Lucy got with Laxus and I thought they were really cute together, but the anime and manga made it seem like she was going to end up with Natsu. Same for Levy, everyone thought she was going to get with Gajeel, but here she was, dating Jet, and for a year even!

"Really?" was all I could get out.

The two girls looked at her with puzzled looks, "Yeah"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something" I said rubbing the back of my head getting red again.

The two girls laughed which made me and Mar laugh with them.

_**I know this one was kindof boring…. Sorry people the next one will be better PROMISE! Review please nya~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally they all left.

I was now lounging on my couch tired and annoyed. After finding out Lucy and Levy's relationships, everyone had found us and shopping became torture.

Natsu wanted everything, expecting me to pay for it, Erza ended up with her hands full of bags that had clothes and cake in it. Grey got some underwear, which I doubt he was even going to wear! Sting and Rogue had knocked over a display of watermelon, having us kicked out of the store, while Wendy, Lucy, Levy and I dragged all the guys into a book store as punishment. I bought some fish for Happy and Mar, some Kiwi for Panther Lily and a cherry sucker for Carla who surprisingly loved.

After we had made it back to my apartment Natsu and Grey both passed out on my new blue bed, Sting and Rogue took my lacrima TV hostage, while Gajeel, surprisingly I might add, worked with Hibiki to make dinner. They both were amazing cooks and everyone loved it, even Natsu and Grey who reluctantly said it was good. After dinner everyone left reluctantly, mainly because I made them. So now here I am, on the couch watching some TV show on the lacrima TV and wanting to just sleep the rest of my life away.

I stood up and walked over to my room. It was slightly messy because of everyone but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was lay down. I got on my bed and sighed in bliss. It was so soft and fluffy, I just sunk into it and I loved it. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, smiling, thinking about the new guild mates and friends I had made. Who would have thought I would get to meet some fictional characters and get to live in their world with them? It was a miracle.

Or was it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grey was sitting at a table in the guild. He was lost I thought. Can you guess who he was thinking about? Yup Ashleigh Queen new comer to the famous guild Fairytail.

Sorcerer weekly was already doing an article on her. Grey knew that she would be popular with the men, and scowled at the thought of men fawning over his Ash.

He knew he wasn't the only one in the guild who had feelings for the mage. She knew just by the way Natsu acted that he liked her, and it was obvious to everyone Hibiki had feelings for her, what he wasn't expecting was Sting and Rogue. He was sure that Rogue liked Minerva, _**(don't judge gihi) **_and that Sting liked Yukino, but he guessed he was wrong.

He was much more relaxed nowadays since Juvia had started dating Lyon. Apparently they were engaged now, that didn't take long at all.

He was happy for her and very, very, thankful that she wouldn't be stalking him anymore.

He looked at his fellow guild mates and saw Hibiki over by the bar researching something. He walked over to the Archive mage to see what he ws researching, when he sat next to him he noticed the name Ashleigh Queen in the search bar.

"What ya doin' Hibiki?" he asked making the mage jump in surprise.

He let out a breath to calm down his heart and went back to his researching, "Im looking up our new mage, Ash. There isn't much on her just that she moved from a town called Haven with her exceed Marissa Mast. Apperently she has Angel slayer magic"

"Angel slayer magic," Natsu asked joining in the conversation Hibiki got up and sat at a table so the three of them could see the screen.

"Apparently, though ive never heard of it before. Have any of you?" Hibiki asked.

"First there is Dragon slayer, then God slayer, now Angel slayer? What is up with all this slayer magic?" Sting asked sitting at the table along with Rogue.

Sometime I the conversation, Gajeel had joined the table too. Now it looked like all the guys were deep in conversation. None of the other Guild members dared bother them, for fear of what they would do.

"Can you look up Angel slaying magic?" Grey asked the blond/orange haired mage.

Hibiki lifted a shoulder, "I can try" he typed some stuff but then sighed in frustration, "Theres nothing on it"

"Then lets just wait and ask her about it? She'll have to tell us about it now that we know what she has" Gajeel said with a poker face.

"yeah!" Natsu said punching the air, "Nice idea metal head!

Gajeel growled at him "What did you just call me, flame brain?!"

"I think I just called you-" Natsu was interrupted by the guild door opening up and two sweet high pitched voice saying "Moring peoples!"

They all looked at the person they were all talking about. She was wearing a pair of light green skinny jeans, with a darker green blouse, and white vest, with her usual black jacket and sky blue tennis shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs and hair surrounding her face that had a little eye makeup and white eye shadow. She looked beautiful.

Natsu diddnt waste any time and ran to the girl tackling her to the ground, "ASH! We know what magic you use, angel slaying magic but what exactly is it? And do you have any food? I smell cinnamon rolls on you!"

All the men saw Ash pail at what Natsu said about her magic, "crap" she whispered and only the dragon slayers could hear it.

They both got up off the floor and started walking towards the table the men were sitting at.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. How had they figured out?

I saw Hibiki and an orange screen in front of him, oh, that must be how, they looked me up.

…

"PERVERTS!" I yelled. All the men at the table had confused lokks on their faces, and the other guild members were now watching them. "You don't go around Looking people UP!"

"Its not like your were going to tell us anything!" Natsu argued back.

"That still doesnt give you the right to look a person, or even a girl, up Natsu!" I replied. I sat down and Mira came to the table and I asked for a banana smoothie, while Mar asked for apple juice.

"So" Grey said breaking the awkward silence as Mira gave me and Mar our drinks. "Are you going to explain?"

I took a long drink of the delicious smoothie, then sighed in defeat, "Fine"

All the males perked up ready to hear about it, I smiled at their anticipation, "Angel slaying magic is a type of magic who can only be taught by angels,"

"So your Masters you mentioned were angels?" Sting asked critically.

I glared at him and nodded, "Yes. Don't believe me?" he diddnt reply so I went on with my story. " well as I was saying, I was taught Angel slaying magic after a dear friend had passed away. She, and three other angels taught me the ancient magic of Angel slaying. It was magic used against Lucifer in The Battle. It is what magic came from,"

"But I thought magic came from dark magic" someone from the listening guild members said.

"And where do you think Dark magic came from?" I asked. Realization was spread on their faces. "Anyway, for some reason I was chosen to be taught it. Im the only person in millennia's to be taught it. My Cloud Beam is just a 1st level Angel slaying technique, there are 10 levels. I can use every technique in all 10. That is why Minerva had said my magic had the same level as Zeref, It does. Actually it might be more powerful. I use Light magic, I can copy any other mages attack even if I wasn't taught it, along with my own attacks. I use angelic weapons also. I also do hand to hand combat. Its as if I was being readied for war" I whispered to myself.

"I want you to fight me!"Both Sting and Natsu said in unison, then they saw each other and started arguing.

"Hey light weight! I wanna fight her!"Natsu yelled.

"Oi! Hot HEAD! I asked her first!" Sting growled back. Their fore heads were against each other while the argued. I just smiled, some things never change.

I just kept drinking my smoothie when Mar said, "And Im her friend who had died!"

The whole guild was staring at her. She had a silly smile on her face. I don't think she knew what she had said and was caught in the moment. I choked on my smoothie looking at my best friend.

"Mar!" I said exasperated.

The exceed realized what she had said and slapped her paws across her mouth, "oopsie~"

I face palmed.

_**Me:whatd you think? I thought it would be good if it went that way, made it kidof exciting!**_

_**Hibiki: Exciting!? NO it wasn't! Mar totally feaked us all out BIG TIME!**_

_**Me:well its not a lie….**_

_**Ash: it could have been handled better siyera**_

_**Me: (Tears in eyes) Why are you guys ganging up on me? Mwwwaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh :'(**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH IM SO HEARTLESS! I left it at a cliff hanger ha. Ha. Ha. Im so evil!**_

_**Gajeel: Just get on with the damn story already I want to know when I get with Shorty**_

_**Me: now now Gajeel, patience is a vertiue. **_

_**Gajeel: uggg this is so stupid.**_

_**ME: Awwwwww I love ur little bad boy reputation! We all know youe are a big teddie bear! After all you did cry when lily survived in edolas. That's what makes u one of my top fictional dream guys (crush)**_

_**Gajeel:OKAY! New topic siyera doesn't own Fairytail**_

The whole guild as looking at me now, I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head waving it off with my other hand.

"Oh don't listen to her, she CRAZY!" I say shooting a glare at the already cowering Marissa. None of the guild members looked convinced, I sighed in defeat, "okay, okay, when I said that a person dear to me had passed away, it was Mar, or should I say Marissa Mast. She was originally a girl my age, we had been best friends since we were young. I did something stupid and she saved me and she and my Masters taught me Angel slaying magic or light magic. I was told to join a guild and I had heard of the famous guild Fairytail so they hooked me up with First master Mavis, who then brought me here to you"

The guild was quiet, taking in all the information I had just told them.

Grey was the first to speak, "So like, does that make you and Mar angels? And how did Mar become an exceed if she was originally a human? And if shes dead how is she here with us now?"

"All good questions," I said taking another drink of my smoothie, Mar hadn't said a word for fear she would say something stupid again. "To answer your questions 1, I am not an angel because, as you can see, im not dead, at least not yet. But Mar was and angel…. Im not sure if she still is though. 2, When I was leaving to come here, my Masters thought it would be best for her to come with me, but since she diddnt have her body anymore, we found a body of an exceed that had already passed of illness and used her body. Of course we asked for her permission first, since she had become an angel, yes exceed become angels too. And lastly I don't know the answer to the last question, it's a mystery to me too"

Still the guild was quiet, but not in the contemplating way, but in the admiring awestuck way. The way they were staring at me and Mar made my cheeks flare up, making me look down at my smoothie with my bangs covering my face.

Natsu, being his loud self yelled, "THAT IS FREAKIN AWESOME!"

Everyone cheered. I grinned from ear to ear happy that none of them were freaked out or couscous of me and Mar. Our new guildmates went back to their usual rowdy selves with Cana drinking barrels of alcohol, Elfman talking about being a 'MAN!', Jet and droy arguing, Erza enjoying her strawberry cheese cake while talking with Mirajane, and Grey and Natsu bikering and insulting eachother, and Lucy shaking her head with Lissanna at the two boys.

It felt really good to be apart of Fairytail. She could see why Lucy enjoyed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**3 moths later**_

It has already been 3 months since I was brought to Fairytail, and I have been having the time of my life.

I have went on dozens of missions with Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, even Team Sabertooth, and Team Blue Pegasus. It seemed like everyone wanted to go on a mission with me. All I can say is I have made a lot of money for clothes, food, books, weapons, magic supplies, rent, and of course fish for Mar.

I have also gotten really close with all the guilds except Quatro Puppy, who seemed to always be awkward around me, I have no idea though.

So now here I was sitting in my usual booth waiting for my banana smoothie from Mira while Mar was munching on a fish that she was sharing with Panther Lily. I had noticed that recently the two black cats had been hanging out together more and more, and Mar talked about him a lot.

Once Mira had given me my smoothie I drank if fast and went to the mission board to look for a mission. I was hopping to go on a solo mission because I had been on group missions a lot lately and I wanted some alone time.

Master had me meet Gildarts about a moth ago and apparently he, Erza Mira Laxus, AND Master thought it was best to make me a S-class wizard. So they had me go into battle with Gildarts, who I beat fairly easily. Everyone was scared of my power after that. Or maby it was getting me mad, im not sure. During the fight Gildarts had talked crap on the Big Man, and his followers which made me just pissed. I beat him pretty badly. But of course I healed him…. After I made him pray for forgiveness. _**(A/N:ash is pretty bad ass people, MORAL OF STORY, don't get Ash mad, gihi)**_

__I went up to the second floor and looked at the missions. There were only 3 on the board, one was defeating a dark guild, which I would prefer to have to have a group to do, another was doing a play for some famous theater owner. The thing about that one was that it was a 3 year mission which I diddnt want to do. The last one was taking a prince from one kingdom to another, it was a good 3 week long or more mission. I ripped it off the board.

**Request: accompany Prince Jullian Heartlin the 5****th****, from the kingdom of Foire, to the kingdom of Heartlin**

**Reward: $700,000,000,**

**Time: 3or more weeks**

**Objective: protect Prince, see castle advisor for more information.**

I nodded and walked down to the bar where Mira was staring longingly at Freed. I raised an eyebrow, "So Mira~"

She snapped out of it and looked at me shocked, "Yes- Yes, oh! Hello Ash, what can I do for you today? Oh you have a mission huh?"

I nodded giving her the paper then said, "You know, I happen to know for a fact that a certain green haired mage ahs a little crush on you"

Her head snapped up quickly, "what?"

I smiled at her, "You should just tell him how you feel about him. Trust me, it will only do good things."

She blushed as she gave me the paper back "I don't know….. oh and you have to go see Master if you want to do that mission"

I leaned to her and said, "Go for it, matchmaker"

Then I walked away leaving a flustered, blushing, and hopeful Mira at the bar while I walked back up the stairs to masters office.

I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in". As I opened the door I saw Master shove something into his desk drawer, but I had super hearing sight smell and feelings,(from all the traning) so I saw what it was, "Foires beautiful Bikini girls!". I rolled my eyes and walked into the office.

Master smiled innocently, "Oh Ash! What is it child?"

I walked up to is desk and gave him the mission paper, "Mira told me I had to come to you before I could do it"

He looked at the paper with furrowed eyebrows, "Ah, the young troublesome prince. Yes, yes, yes, if you want to go on this mission your going to have to have some help"

I sighed, there goes my hope of going on a decent solo mission, I thought. "Ok ill get some of the guild members to cme with me,"

"Ash, Im going to choose who goes on this mission with you," Master said smiling evilly.

I gulped. The smile on his face meant nothing good was going to come out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat on my bed putting supplies in my never ending pouch (NEP), and sighed.

Master hadn't told me who I was going on the mission with, just that it was going to be a uniguild mission. So mages from other guild were coming too. I diddnt know how many people where going to go with us but I hoped it wasn't many.

I was supposed to be at the train station at 4 o'clock and it was 330 now. I changed into some more comfortable clothes beside my skirt and shirt. I put in some light blue pants, with a white tank top and my usual black jacket, and purple shoes. I pinned my pin to my jacket and went to the bathroom to put my hair into a ponytail, with my bangs and a few strands of hair framing my face. I put on some eyeliner on my bottom lid, and put some mascara on, some clear lip gloss and smiled nodding at my reflection.

I looked decent enough to meet a prince.

I walked out and grabbed my little NEP. Found Mar on the couch looking really bored in a little white dress with her usual head band and shoes. The white really contrasted with her black fur but in a good way. She perked up when she saw me come into the room. She flew over to me and landed on my head just sitting there. I smiled at her and walked out of the apartment to the train station.

When we got there I saw Natsu and Grey fighting in front of the ticket booth with Gajeel sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

What were they doing here? I wondered.

"Hey guys" I said. Both of them stopped their fighting abruptly and said in unison, "HI ASH!"

Gajeel's eyes had snapped open and were now looking at me also.

Mar had got off my head and went to both Lily and Happy and was laughing with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I was told by gramps to go to the train station for a mission," Natsu said naturally.

Grey nodded, "Me too"

Gajeel grunted in agreement with the fire and ice mages.

"Oh, well now it makes sense" I said aloud confusing the three guys. "Oh! I asked Master if I could go on a s- classed mission hoping o do some solo work but he said I had to do it with some others, plus there are going to be other mages from other guilds are going to do it too"

"Whats the mission?" Natsu asked.

"We have to escort a prince from one kingdom to another" I said buying my ticket. "The train leaves in 10 minuets, so we should get on"

Natsu paled. I laughed at him. "come on dragon boy" I pulled him on the train with Gajeel and Grey following behind.

We came to our cat and sat down, me by the window Natsu knocked out across from me, Grey next to him and Gajeel next to me.

The train started moving and Gajeel turned lightly green but was trying to hide it. I smiled at his 'manliness' as Elfman would put it.

"You know, Natsu always finds it that the sickness gets better when I sing" I said sheepishly.

Gajeel looked at me, "I don't need you to sing a lullaby to me, Shorty"

My face got red in anger, "Hey, im just trying to help, if you don't want it, fine by me"

I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I took out my phone and put my headphones in my ears to listen to music. I put the music on shuffle and bobbed my head to the music. I was listening to 'Radioactive' by Imagine dragons. I started to unconsciously hum.

After a while of me humming, I feel a tug on my arm. I turn my head to see an even greener Gajeel, "what?"

"Just sing the damn song Shorty" he said before sitting back holding his stomache slightly trying to look tough, I laughed and started to sing.

_**Im waking uo to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, im breathing in the chemicals, (breaths), **_

_**Im breaking in, im shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus, this is it the apocalypse, whoh,**_

_**Im waking uop I feel it in my bone, enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age, whoh oh oh oh, whoh oh oh oh, im radioactive radioactive, whoh oh oh oh, whoh oh oh im radioactive, radioactive,**_

Both Grey and Gajeels were listening to me sing inventively, amazed at my voice. Gajeel even looked a little better, so did Natsu, even if he was knocked out.

_**I raise my flags, don my clothes it's a revolution I suppose, well paint it red to fit right in, whoh**_

_**Im breaking in shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus, this is it, the apocalypse, whoh,**_

_** Im waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age,whoh oh oh oh, whoh oh im, radioactive, radioactive, whoh oh oh oh whoh oh oh im radioactive, radioactive.**_

_**All systems go, the sun hasn't died, deep in my bones, straight from inside,**_

_**Im waking up, I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age welcome to the new age to the new age, whoh oh oh oh, whoh oh oh im radioactive, radioactive whoh oh oh oh, whoh oh oh im radioactive radioactive**_

I stopped smiling softly and looked at the men in the cart with me, Gajeel was sleep not looking green at all, while Grey was looking at me with a smile on his face, he was shirtless but I diddnt care, I was immune to him now.

"I never get tired of your voice Ash" he said shaking his head. I knew I was as red as a cherry and looked out the window so he wouldn't see.

After the last couple months I had grown to have feelings for some of the guilds boys, it diddnt help that they were all HOT and POWERFUL. The only down side is that almost all of them were as dense as bricks, or total jerks most of the time. Even though I can see the little hints they give off that shows they care.

The Train ride was quiet the rest of the way to the town Summervilla, where the prince was staying at till we came to escort him. It was a comfortable silence between me and the ice mage. I would catch him staring at me every once in a while but other than that he would make little weapons out of ice.

"Five minuets till Summervilla" the conductor said throughout the train. I sat up straighter to look out the window. I was excited to meet the prince, after all, he was a PRINCE!

Once we pulled into the train station I poked Gajeel and Natsu awake and we walked to a huge mansion that the prince was staying at. I knocked on the door for it to be opened by a short round man with a bushy white mustache and big black eyes brows that made me step back in to Grey in shock.

"AH! You must be the mages from Fairytail! Finally, everyone else's waiting in the study. The his majesty will be down in a moment," The man said leading us to a room full of books that made me have hearts ion my eyes.

"gihi" Gajeel laughed at my reaction and pushed me forward. I looked around to the people in the room.

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, "Why are you two here?"

Rogue looked bored while Sting yelled back, "Never mind that, what are you doing here, Flame brain?!"

I noticed, Hibiki was also in the room and waved, he waved back and walked over to me grabbing my hand and kissing it, pulling me into his arms.

"Ah, Ash, you are looking simply ravishing today" he said getting a little too close to me. I turned red, and suddenly Hibiki was on the ground and I was in a new air of arms.

"Keep your hands off her, playboy" Natsu said holding me protectively. Then he was kicked I the side, pushing me into anothers arms.

Sting looked at Natsu with disgust, "Oi flame brain, you don't hold a lady that way,"

Sting picked me up and was carrying me bridal style before I was lifted up and Now in Gajeels arms.

"Get over yourself, Stripy" he simply said. Rogue was on the side lines watching the men fight and argue, and me going from one boy to another.

He disappeared then reappeared in Gajeels shadow surprising him and having him drop me. I fell to the floor with a thud. All the male mages stopped their bickering and looked at me woth worried eyes.

"ASH! Are you okay?" they all asked in unison. They all gave each other glares afterward.

I got up and dusted off my pants, "Yeah im fine. Now if you don't mind, STOP FIGHTING!"

All of them straightened up and lined up not want to anger me more. I sighed, these guys will be the death of me.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Jullian Heartlin, of Heartlin Royalty" Bushy eye brows declared opening the door to reveal a boy no older than 18 yaers old. He had Light blue hair and stiking green eyes. He had two eyebrow peircings, and one of his ears was pierced, too. He was wearing a natural looking Black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a bored look on his face but brightened as he came into the room.

I stood there in shock. Not realy shock because I knew he was going to be hot, but not THIS hot. I bowed, "Ash Queen of Fairytail,"

He looked me up and down with a smirk. He stalked over to me grabbing my hand in a similar fashion as Hibiki had and kissed it not removing his eyes from my face, "Pleasure, Miss Queen. And who are these gentlemen, your knights in shining armor?"

The lined up men all blushed at his remark, as did I, "umm actually they are the fellow mages who came to escort you home,"

"Your highness" I added.

"Come on. Don't call me 'your highness' I hate that, call me Ian," he said looking at the other male mages, "sweetheart" he added making me blush.

"Your majesty you must get going before it gets too late" Bushy brows said, giving the princes bags to Gajeel and Rogue. Rogue put them in a shadow for safe keeping.

"Whatever, lets get going" Ian said walking out of the room. I followed him, curious about the weird prince. The guys followed staring daggers at the young prince, they diddnt like how he flirted with THEIR Ash.

They all had decided they diddnt like the prince.

_**MWAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAA! im so excited! School get out in like a week and 4 days! EEEPPPPP that mean more writing! Oh and if you like this (which I hope you do) you should dee my other one. Its about Adventure Time instead of Fairytail though… sooo yeah review pleased! ~SMAK101/siyera**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**No one POV**_

It was really awkward walking to the train station. There was WAY too much tension. All the male mages were glaring at the prince while, Ash Mar and happy walked ahead of all of the guys.

Unknown to Ash though was that the prince was staring at her with lust in his eyes, and of course the guys were jealous that he even DARE look at their Ash.

They finally made it on the train, and without any "accidents". The prince had gotten them all a room of 6 beds while he got his own room.

"wait a minuet" Ash said as all the male mages set their stuff on the beds, "there are only six beds and there is 7 of us. Where am I gonna sleep?"

"your welcome to sleep with me" the prince said slyly, making me blush, "theres plenty, of room"

The dragon slayers in the room growled,

"no I think one of us can make room for her," Rogue said putting his arm arouns Ashes shoulders. This made her get even redder.

The prince tsked, then rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Im going to my room don't bother me"

We all stood in silence till we heard the princes door shut. Ash turned her head to look at Rogue with confusion on her face, "what the hell was that?"

Rogue looked at her with his usual poker face, "I just saved you from a possible rape"

She laughed, "Yeah right, like a prince would even BOTHER with a girl like me let alone RAPE me"

All the men in the room looked confused. Did she not know the looks she got from guys they passed on the streets? Or the jealous looks of girls? She must be really blind to those types of things.

"Anyway. Where am I gonna sleep?" she asked sitting on a chair at a little table in the corner of the room.

"How about you sleep in one of our bunks with us? Honestly I don't trust the prince, even if he is royalty. Tonight you can sleep with me," Hibiki said actually taking action. The others agreed to his idea, happy that they could all get a chance to sleep in the same bed as Ash.

Till realization of what he last sadi settled in, they all started to protest at the same time.

"What!?"

"Who made you the boss?"

"She should get to choose who she sleeps with first"

"Yeah! What he said!"

"….."

"You guys liiiiiikkkkke her!"

All the boys got red. Even Rogue had a light pink tint on his cheeks.

Ash burst out laughing, "BWAAAAHHHAAAA… y-you g-guys are hil-hilarious! BWAAAHHHAAA" She clutched her stomach laughing so hard. She had to take mulitiple breaths till she had calmed to just giggles, "Man! I thought Lucus was they only romantic id get to know,"

The guys looked at her like she had just grown a second head, which by the way is totally possible. Lucus? Who was that? Was that someone she knew back in Haven?

"Umm… Ash. They don't know who your talking about," Her black exceed best friends said covering her smile with her paw, like Happy did when he was teasing someone.

Ash calmed down ans shook her head, "Fine. We will take turns sleeping. Ill put your names in a hat and choose randomly so you guys will stop fighting, fair enough?"

Some grunted, others said "fine" or "whatever". She rolled her eyes and wrote all their names on papers then took out a hat from her NEP. "and the winner for tonight is… Sting!"

She held up the little paper that had said mans name on it. Sting smiled triumphantly as the rest glared at him with hatred.

The train started moving and all the men in the room, excluding Grey and Hibiki, had become immobilized. I laughed and helped The fine boys get the dragon slayers to their beds, it was still pretty early so Ash decided to go take a shower.

She grabbed some clothes and soap from her NEP and went to the bathroom. They were all going to have to share a bathroom. She pulled her clothes off and took a quick shower. She used her usual shapoo and conditioner, along with a new body wash, it was green apple scented. She got out and dried her hair then put on some black sweat pants and a bright yellow t-shirt.

She walked out to the room to see, the boys all talking, which was a sight to see so she decided to not bother them and eves drop. She walked to the side of the door and listened.

"So, how are we going to do this?" a voice she recognized as Greys asked.

"We will take turns, and see how that goes" Hibikis naturally flirty voice said.

"And we will see who she chooses!" Natsu exclaimed, then I heard a a groan and smiled. It was followed by a groan from 3 others and a snicker from Grey and Hibiki.

"Your awfully quiet Gajeel" Rogue stated.

She heard a grunt. Gajeel was always quiet so she diddnt understand why Rogue thought it was weird. After a minuet of silence she decided to walk in.

"Thank GOD you're here Ash!" Happy exclaimed flying into her chest like she did to Lucy many times before. He had been feeling neglected the past couple month since Lucy had been going on Missions with her boyfriend, Laxus.

Ash held him in her arms hugging him. Lily, Lector and Froche looked left out and quickly flew into her arms also. There wasn't enough room so Happy and lily were in her arms while Lector and Froche were on her shoulders. She then felt a weight on her head and knew it was Mar. All the exceeds had grown to adore the slayer mage and always tried to be around her when they could.

Ash laughed, "What happened while I was gone?"

"You should sing! It will help their motion sickness. Plus they will all fall for you even more," Lily stated. Ash turned red, as did the boys.

"They liiiiiiike you" Happy, Lector and Mar all said in unison. I rolled my eyes they were hanging around each other too much.

"SHUT UP!" all the men exclaimed at the exceeds who just laughed.

"But could you sing Ash? Please, please, please, please?" Natsu asked before groaning again and falling onto his pillow.

Ash giggled which made the men blush, "I guess I could sing one song…"

She took out her phone and looked through the music. The Mages and all asked her what it was so she told them it was an angel thing and they didn't question any further. She saw the perfect song, and let the music play in her headphone which she put on, and started singing with the music.

_**I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life gets kind of boring, its something that I can confess.**_

_**Till all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that ive said, come by it honestly I swear, thought you saw me wink no, ive been on the brink, so**_

_**Tell me what you want from here, something that will light those ears, im sick of all the insinceire, so im gonna give all my secrets away,**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, im gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_**My god, amzing how we got this far, its like were chasing all those stars, whos driveing big black cars, and everyday I see the news all the problems that we could solve and when a situation rises just to wite it into an album, send it straight to gold, but I don't really like my flow, no so**_

_**Tell me what you want from here, something that will light those ears, im sick of all the insincere, im gonna give all my secrets away, this time don't need another perfect line, don't care if the criticts jump in line, im gonna give all my secrets away,**_

_**Oh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame, jus don't let me disappear, ima tell you everything,**_

_**So tell me what you want from here, something that will light those ears, im sick of all the insincere, im gonna give all my secrets away, **_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, im gonna give all my secrets away, **_

I opened my eyes to see every male in the room including the exceed staring at me I admiration. I felt my cheeks heat up and hated myself for it.

"Wow Ash, I diddnt know you were such a talented singer," Hibiki said.

"Well what did you expect? She was trained by ANGELS!" Sting blurted.

"I loved that song. Ive never heard it before though," Grey put in.

"So what secrets are you gonna give away, Shorty?" Gajeel asked. That got everyone's attention.

She narrowed her eyes, "depends on what secrets you want to know"

…..

"Fine, look, all of you can ask a question and I will answer as truthfully as I can. Okay?" She said sighing. Please don't ask about my past, please don't ask about my past, she silently begged.

"What was your life like before you were trained by angels and sent here?" Hibiki asked.

She looked up, thanks a lot guys, she thought. "Well, before Masters trained me I lived with my mom and older sister. My sister had a condition where she couldnt help acting childish, so when she was at age 18 she still acted like a little kid. She apparently couldn't help it. At least that's what my mom used as an excuse whenever I would get mad at her. My mom was an alcoholic whom I thin would get along great with Cana. My real dad…. Well he wasn't a very good dad. And after I found out he was sick, I saw him even less. I have 7 sisters and one brother. None of them are my full sibling,, they are all either half or step. Im a middle child with 3 older sisters and 4 younger ones with a younger brother….. not sure what else there is to say"

They all had been listening inventively as she spoke. They were shocked when she said she had 8 siblings.

"who is the Lucus guy you mentioned earlier?" Sting asked next. She smiled softly at the thought of her old friend.

"He was my other best friend, besides Mar. We three did everything together, like the three muskateers. He was a year older than me and always protected me. Though he was quite a player," she said with a laugh.

"Definatly, He had a new girl every week! I dated him for about a few days, but then decided it was just awkward. Like dating your brother or sister you know?" Mar said also laughing at the thought of him. "I remember Ash use to have the BIGGEST crush on him, though he was oblivious to it. Hes just as dense as Natsu"

"Hey!"Natsu said offended.

"Don't worry, Natsu. No one can be as dense as you" Ash reassured him.

"Damn right- Wait!" Natsu said angrily, while the rest just laughed.

None of them had even noticed that since Ash had sung they hadn't had any problems with the moving of the train.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Hey hey so now you know Ashes past 0.o crazy right? Again, Ash is based off me, so most of the stuff in her past is kindof like mine, but twisted up so people wouldn't know, u know? Gihi oxymoron, im also sorry for not updating recently, schools been hell but now its summer so ill get to updadte more, ur. Welcome.**_

_**Anyway I don't own Fairytail or any of the charectors, just Ash and the story, angel slaying too, that's all me peoples!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

They sat on the train just talking and getting to know each other for the whole ride. They had asked Ash about her masters, her favoret things, how Mar died, which was a touchy subject for her, and how long she had to train o become a angel slayer. She answered each question truthfully, just skipping the part about not being from here.

It was nighttime, and everyone was asleep.

All except Ash that was, she was sitting on a chair by the window with Mar in her lap along with Happy, Lector and Froche were next to her leaning on her legs, while Lily slept on her head. She loved the exceeds and diddnt mind anything they do, even if Happy would throw fish at her, whether it was accident or not.

She looked out the window at the moon. It was full and huge, way closer than it ever got on earth. The enjoyed having the moons light on her. She looked down at the phone in her hands. She was going through her pictures looking at the ones of her friends and family. She had gotten many pictures of the people from Fiore.

She looked at one picture that had her, Lucus and Mar in it. They all had frosting on their faces and clothes, but still had the biggest smiles on their faces. She smiled at it. She remembered that day perfectly. They had went to Mcdonalds, and some family was having a birthday party, so while the kids left to play in the playplace, and the adults following, they snuck in and grabbed some cupcakes. One of the parents had seen them and chased them. They ran till Ash had slipped and fell, face planting in the cupcakes in her hands, Mar and Lucus had laughed till Ash threw some of the cupcakes at them hitting their face. It became a full out cupcake fight, and the adult diddnt want to get in it so he left them alone. They had left laughing their asses off, Ash had asked a bystander if he would take a picture of them in all their cupcake glory and he did so nicely.

She snapped out of her flashback when she saw someone sit across from her, It was Rogue.

"What are you doing up?" He asked in his low soft voice.

"Im a night owl," she replied. He smirked and leaned back relaxing. This was the first time she had ever seen him speak more than 3 words, let alone RELAX!

"As am I, a 'night owl'" He said. Ash giggled making him raise an eyebrow at her. She shook her head.

"So what leads you here?" She asked him putting her phone away.

He looked at her intensly making her shiver, "Where are you from?"

This shocked her, "What do you mean? Ive told you before Haven,"

"No, there is no such thing as Haven, plus you have a diffrent shadow than anyone here," he said. She had sweat on her brow, Could he know? How could he know? CRAP! She panicked.

"Of course there is-" she was interrupted by him, "I cant beilve you would still lie to em even after I know your secret"

Ash looked down, "Fine, but you cant tell anyone else or talk about it in public okay?" He nodded, she continued, "Okay so you're right, im not from here. Im from a different dimension, Earth's dimension,"

He nodded inderstanding, "But how did you end up here?"

"Well, you see in my world, you guys are in a tv show, your aren't real. I use to watch it all the time. That's how I know everything about you guys and this world. After Mar died, I was always depressed and wished I could do something different. I climbed a tree I use to climb all the time and blacked out after a branch hit me in the head from the wind. I woke up in a place that I called The Haven. That was where I saw Mar as an angel and learned angel slayer magic from my masters. They had toild me that I was chosen to save this world. Hell if I know why, but I do know is that im happy was chosen. I would get to meet my most favorite Anime show. Plus there was nothing left for me at home."

Rogue hadn't said a word or even moved while she spoke. He was lost in thought.

Ash gave him a side glance, wondering what he though of all this. He caught her lookin at him, she looked away and blushed, he smiled to himself triumphantly, I made her blush, he thought happily.

"You wont tell anyone will you?" she asked the shadow dragon slayer.

He looked at her, she had worry and hope on her face, he nodded, "I wont tell anyone. It will be our little secret"

This made her blush again, "thanks,"

They sat in a comfortable silence till ash shivered. Rogue had seen this and got up to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and she leaned on him.

"You know," she said sleepily, "I always knew you were sweet, and gentle. Not just mysterious and poker face all the time"

She fell asleep leaving him to ponder on that thought. Maybe she right, he thought. He fell asleep, leaning his head on her head, as she snuggled up to him.

_**Happy: they Liiiiiiike each other!**_

_**Me: maybe happy maybe. It was a cut AshRo moment tho huh? That's what im gonns name it ASHRO!**_

_**Happy: hahahaha that sounds funny**_

_**Me: (scowls at the exceed,) shut up cat**_

_**Happy: NATSU! SIYERA_SANS BEING MEAN!**_

_**Me Siyera-san? Weirdo cat**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**UPDATES! YUSHHHHHHHHH! So yeah love you all people I got my first review and im happy thx! So I started a poll, which one should ash get with? Choose your top 3! **_

_**Natsu**_

_**Gray**_

_**Sting**_

_**Rogue**_

_**Gajeel**_

_**Hibiki**_

_**Personally I kindof like Gajeel, but its up to you!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

They woke up from a loud screeching noise. Ash jumped up fast in ready stance. She diddnt even notice that she had fallen asleep in Rogues arms. He was also awake curious as to what had woken them up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking" a croaky voice said while snickering, we aren't even on a plane, Ash thought, "we now Fairytail mages are on this train. If you know whats best for you, you will turn them over to us along with the prince they are protecting. Oh and Fairytail, if they fail to get you and the prince, well lets just say this will be their last train ride,"

Ash walked to the room where the others were, they were all awake in fighting stance also, "Did you guys hear that?" she asked them.

"Yeah, I guess we have no other choice but to do as they say," Grey said.

"No way ice princess, we cant just give up!" Natsu said.

"Calm down candle head, what he means is go and fight" Gajeel told the fire dragon slayer.

"Come on guys lets get the prince and go before they start killing people" Ash said. They all left the room and went to get the prince. He was asleep, "how could he sleep through that?"

"who cares, lets rab him and go" Sting said grabbing the prince and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They all walked cart through cart all the way to the first.

"okay, before we go in, whats the plan?" Hibiki asked.

"Go in kick their asses and get this prissy pant back to his snooty kingdom," Sting said.

Hibiki rolled his eyes, "fine whatever"

They all took a breath getting ready for a fight and opened the door.

Inside the room there were about a dozen mages. The person in the middle looking through the papers on the desk like cabnet seemed to be the leader. "Ah so you decided to come huh?"

"Yup, now were gonna kick your ass!" Natsu yelled lighting his fist on fire.

"chill fame boy, we have a proposition for you mages" the man said, he had green hair, with an ugly mole on his forehead.

"And what is that?" Ash asked stepping forward.

"Oh little girl wants to know? Maybe if you come over here with me I just might tell you," the man sadi with a smirk.

Ash tsked in disgust as Gajeel, Natsu, sting and rogue growled at his comment, "sorry but im not into soon to be convicts"

The man narrowed his eyes at her, "anyway, the deal is, you give us the prince and we let everyone live, seems fair enough. One person for dozens, seems pretty generous if you ask me,"

"How about, you don't get the kid, and we kick your ass?" Gajeel asked then made his arm into a long iron bar and hit the mages to our left, knocking them down to the ground.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu yelled and blew his firey roar at the others putting them out for the count.

"You think id come with only these fools? Mimi! Draco! Willa! Fray! ATTACK!" the leader yelled. Suddenly 4 more mages popped out of nowhere. One with blue hair sent round balls of rocks at them. Ash dodged them and ran to him.

"CLOUD BEAM!" she yelled and hit him with her magic, he blocked it making a hole in the side of the train. It had stopped moving, sometime when all this had happened. The blue haired mage jumped out the hole and Ash followed him.

As they were fighting, Natsu and Gajeel were working on a black haired mage who was shooting beams of electricity at them.

"Who the hell are these people?" Gajeel asked aloud.

"I am Mimi, Electric mage, and you cnnot defeat me!" She yelled, throwing more balls of electricity at them. Gajeel looked at Natsu who nodded.

Gajeel ran at the mage getting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her in a steel lock. She thrashed around trying to get out but Gajeel was too strong for her. Natsu ran at her creaming, "Fire dragon lighting FIST!" (_**not sure if that's what its called)**_

He hit the mage with his fist knocking her unconscious.

"Not bad dragneel" Gajeel said.

"Whatever metal head" Natsu replied.

Grey and Hibiki had taken care of one of the others, while Rogue and Sting took care of another. The only one who hadn't come back was Ash. The men ran to the hole to see if she was okay. When they got there they saw her sitting on top of a tired up mage on the ground.

"Now tell me why your leader needs the prince!" she said.

"I-I-I don't know! All I know is that we were hired to get the prince! I swear that's all I know!" the mage yelled scrared like a little kid. The Men watching were confused.

Ash stood up and walked away from the mage after knocking him out, "Come on guys we have to find the leader," she said walking past them. They all looked at eachother, picked up the still unconscious prince and followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Ashs POV**_

Where could that coward have gone to? I asked myself as I walked through the train. The conuctors have escorted all the passengers off the train so now it was empty.

I looked through every cart. When we finally got to our cart I heard some noises from inside. I put a finger to my lips to show the guys to be quiet as I slowly opened the door ready to attack whoever was inside.

I looked around but diddnt see anyone. I walked to the princes room slamming the door open in fighing stance. Inside was the leader, going through the princes things. I saw Mar and the other exceeds tired up on the bed.

"Hey! What the hell do ya think your doing!" Natsu yelled.

The leader turned around caught red handed. He cowered, knowing he was defeated, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Are you the person who has been after the prince recently?" Hibiki asked.

"The prince is a little thieving rat! He robbed my shop and ive been trying to get back at him for it! Why would you guys be protecting him?" The leader asked.

"Hes not the one who threatened to kill innocent people" Gray replied with no shirt on.

"Gray, shirt" I told him. He looked surprised and grabbed a shirt from the ground and put it on.

"Sir, im sorry that the prince robbed you, but that doesn't mean you can go around threatening people. We are going to have to give you to the magic council" Rogue said, with a poker face. I was surprised he spoke so much.

"I understand I just wanted my stuff back. I got most of it from my daughter who travels around Fiore, so its very precious to me" he said looking down at the ground.

"Im sorry for the way I acted before also" he said looking at me. I just nodded and untied the exceed.

"ASH! I was so scared! I though he was going to hurt us and that your were dead!" Mar said hugging my chest. I hugged her back.

"Oh come on Mar, you know im not that easy to defeat," I said with a laugh.

"How did you guys defeat those mages I hired?" The man asked.

"We are part of some of the strongest guilds In Fiore, what did you expect," Sting asked cockily.

"Just what is going on here?" a voice rang through the room. We all looked at the prince who had finally woken up.

"Oh your finally awak! Did anyone ever tell you that you're a really heavy sleeper? I meam like you slept through an explosion, and huge fights and being carried around but that lightweight," Natsu said getting off topic.

"Why are you all in my room?" the prince asked ignoring Natsu.

"ahhhh well this guy here is the one who has been after you," I told him. He looked at the man.

"whos this guy?" he asked.

"Do you not remember robbing me?!" The man asked angrily.

"uh, nope. I rob a bunch of people," Jullian said nonchalantly making everyone sweat drop. I have decided I diddnt like this guy either.

"Bu- but yo-you…" the man diddnt get to finish his sentence because mages from the magic council came and arrested him.

"Im sorry that he robbed you sir, ill trty to get it back for you," Ash told him in his mind. He looked around to try to find the voice in him mind then looked at me, I smiled and waved, he smiled and went with the mages.

"Well now that that's over, can you all leave" prince Jullian asked shooing us all out so he could clean his now trashed room.

As we all sat in the room we diddnt say a word. The train would have to be repaired wich could take who knows how long so now all we could do was wait.

"I HAVE A IDEA!" I yelled jumping up happily. Why had't I thought of it earlier? It was so simple, "O know how to get this mission over with so we don't have to deal with that dutch bag anymore,"

"You don't mean what I think you mean do you Ash?" Mar asked putting a paw on my leg.

"YUP! I can use my wings to fly him to his kingdom quickly, then we can get the money and go somewhere! Its suppose to be a 3 week or more long mission so Master will expect us to be gone a while," I said happily.

"You have wings?" All the men in the room asked.

I giggled at their cute shocked faces, "Yup. Now should we get this over with?"

Mar shook her head, "Fine just get the stupid prince out of here. I don't want to be around such a mean person anyway,"

"You use to hang around Linda" I told her. She flinched.

"And I have regretted it ever since, now leave and take the brat with you" she said shooing me.

I giggled and walked to the princes room, "Hey, prince Jullian? I have a way to get you to your kingdom,"

The prince was on his bed smoking something I diddnt want to know what it was, "Great I want out of here as fast as possible,"

"Okay so just follow me," I said. We walked out of the train, my team following, "Angelic wings!"

I closed my eyes and felt my hair flow up as a light engulfed me. When the light disappeared you could see beautiful white wings on my back. Natsu ran up to me an d started touching them.

"Their so soft" he said.

"Thanks, I tey to keep them nice" I say with a blush. He was really close to me. He looked at me and we stared at each other in the eyes. I went into his mind to see what he was thinking. _**(I totally forgot she had telekinesis gihi)**_

_What is this feeling inside me? It's the same feeling Ii use to get with lucy, and even lissanna, but never this bad. Its nice. Shes so pretty. I get this urge…._

I blushed at his complements.

"So are we gonna go or not?" the prince asked impatiently.

"What? Oh yeah come one, grab your bag," the prince grabbed his bag. I walked to him and put my arms around him, I heard a faint growl from behind me but ignored it. I started to flap my wings and we were in the air. "Ill be back in about 30 minuets!"

I started to fly, about 80 meters each flap of my wings. My masters would be proud.

It was silent ride. Mainly because the wind was too loud so I couldn't hear anything. When I saw his castle I was happier than I should have been. I landed and walked the light headed prince to the castle doors. They answered and we were walked to a large study, that had a man who reminded me of Lucys dad.

"Ahh Jullian! Welcome home son!" the man stood and hugged his son who just stood their stiffly with an annoyed expression on his face. The King pulled away, and looked at me "How did you get him here so quick?"

"Oh I have the ability to fly so I flew him here," I said sheepishly.

"Amazing, well thank you very much, Fairytail. I guess you would like your reward right?" the king went to his desk and pulled out a bag full of money, and a bag of jewels, "Ill add these for getting him here so fast. And her are 10 passes to our kingdoms spa and resort, you can stay for as long as you want. We thank you greatly for your help,"

I stared at him. He was giving us way more money than we thought we were going to get. Plus an all paid trip to a spa and resort. I took the money thankfully and turned to go. I stopped myself and ran back to the king and hugged him, "thank you so much"

He hugged me back, "your welcome"

I pulled away from him and left the castle happily skipping along.

"I cant believe that, that snooty prince is the son of such a nice king.

_**Sooooooooo yeah… I kind of ran out of ideas for that so I ened it kind of fast….. SRRY * But don't worrie they are all going to a spa and resort so there might be some lemons? Maby, maby not? Idk im not sure if im good at that gihi. But there will be some romance and humor so brace yourselves!**_

_**~siyera nya~ ^=x=^ (cat?) gihi**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Ok so feauture refrence this is I Gajeels POV so he has nicknanme for everyone:**_

_**Ice prick-gray**_

_**Match stick-natsu**_

_**Pretty boy-hibiki**_

_**Sparky-laxus**_

_**Shadows-rogue**_

_**Sunshine-sting**_

_**Shorty-ash**_

_**Red-Anna**_

_**Blondie-Izzy**_

_**Bright eyes-Gabe**_

_**Gajeels POV**_

When is Shorty gonna get here? Im tired and these idiots are giving me a headache.

Why did Gramps even want us to all go on such a lame mission? probably thought perverted thoughts about one girl and six boys. The old pervert.

I sat chewing on a spare piece of the train while waiting for Shortie to get back.

Ice prick and Match stick were fighting over something stupid as usual. While the twin Dragonslayers stand off to the side looking at the pathetic fight. The playboy was using his magic looking something up.

Hell if I care what it was, I was bored so I got up and looked at what was on the orange screen, "YO pretty boy, what you lookin at there?"

Pretty boy looked up at me with an annoyed expression, "Im researching wings and angels so we can learn more about our Angel Ash,"

I rolled my eyes and went back to chewing my iron when suddenly there was a flash of lighting that reminded me of Sparky's. but instead of Sparky standing there 3 cloaked people were, one was tall and looked muscular, another looked small and feminine, the last reminded me of myself.

"Hey! Who are you?" Of course Match stick is the first to speak to the strangers. Hadn't he ever heard of stranger danger?

"That is not of your concern," The tall one said, his voice was angelic in a manly mind of way (again don't know if that's possible), "Tell me where Ashleigh Queen and Marissa Mast are and we shalt have to fight,"

"Whay do you need Ash?" Shorties exceed/angel said stepping forward.

The small cloaked figure shrieked in happiness and ran to the exceed hugging heer to her chest, "Marissa! We have missed you so much! How have you been? Ive heard all your prayers and thank you I am doing fine so is Izzy, same for Gabe though hes still as mysterious as ever. So wheres Ashleigh? We would like to see her, im sure she would feel the same way,"

The black exceed laughed with tears in her eyes as she hugged the stranger back, "Oh Anna, its been a long time hasnt it? Well Ash went to finish a mission, she should be back any minuet,"

"we can wait," The tall figure said and sat on the ground, "Jeeze Anna, cant you find a better way to bring us down than Lightning? T always makes my hair frizzy and gives me a back ache,"

Anna laughed. I found myself blushing at the sound, it was angelic, not cute and sort of funny like Shorties but nice, calming, "Oh Izzy you know the Boss diddnt give me anything else to use, and we aren't able to use the gates, only-"

"That's enough," A low muscular voice said, it came from the man who reminded me of me.

"Sorry Gabe" the feminine one said.

"So who are you guys again?" Ice prick asked. Hew diddnt have a shirt on.

"How dare you be so indecent in front of servants of the Lord almighty?!" Mar said angily. Lily came up behind her and patted her head calming her down.

I was proud that my exceed had gotten the heart of Shorties, because now he had a better chance with her. That's Patherlily for you! That's MY exceed, fuck Match stick, Shadows, and Sunshine, and their exceeds. Hell yeah!

"And you!" The back female exceed said turning to me, "How dare you use such profanity in the resents of ones so Powerful!"

Lily couldn't do anything to calm her down now, all that could was fish which , thank god, The feminine cloaked person gave her.

"She is right though you shouldn't think like that in front of angels Gajeel," A voice said from behind everyone. We all turned to see Shorty standing there with a two ig bags full of stuff, Which were quickly dropped and ran to the tall cloaked figure, "Master Izzy! Master Anna! MASTER GABE!"

The talled cloaked figure wrapped their arms around the mage. I felt myself growl quietly.

"Ashleigh! Its been too long," Anna said wrappingher arms around the mage next.

"hehehe whats up with the cloaks" Shorty asked them with a giggle.

"we wanted to surprise you!" The taller one said taking down their hood. He had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, with a skinny figure yet muscular. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black and a black vest.

The short feminine one was next to drop her hood to let a head of curls a color red that could give Titania a run in for her money. She had light blue eyes and her face was covered in feckles. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandles and a big bow in the back.

The last one removced their hood revealing a man about my age with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, not soft and light like the girls, but a serious, and BRIGHT blue, _**(think of annabeths eyes on percy Jackson (the movie) gihiI love her eyes)**_ he was wearing a white tshirt with blue jeans. Simple.

"Looking good, Masters," Shorty said eyeing the angels.

"Wait these are your Masters? The ones who taught you your magic, and angels?" Sunshine asked.

I noticed Shadows eyes narrowed slightly and only for a second before he went back to his poker face. Did he know something we diddnt?

"Yup, these guys taught me everything," Shorty said proudly putting her arms around Izzy and Anna's shoulders.

"Then you must be really strong! Fight me!" Match stick said. I went over to him and hit him over his head.

"Idiot, Did you not hear them? They are angels for Mavis's sake. Even _I_know we be beat before we could even throw a punch," I said with my eyes closed trying to contol my annoyance and anger at the stupid Flame tard.

"Well, this is great! Now you guys can join us at the Spa and Resort!" Shorty said happily.

"SPA AND RESORT?!" we all yelled.

"Yup! The king gave us not only a greater reward for finishing the mission early but he gave an all expense paid trip to the kingdoms best Spa and Resort," She explained. Well ill be damned.

Shorty sent me a glare. Did she read my mind or something?

"We would LOVE to accompany you! Ive never been to a spa and resort before! This will be fun!" Red said, throwing her hand in the air happily.

Blondie shrugged, "Eh, why not? As long as you and Mar are there im fine with it,"

I noticed Shorty smile to Bright eyes, who hadn't said one word since they had arrived, he nodded and her smile grew bigger, "Its decided then! Lets go!"

She and the angels started walking in the direction of the Kingdom, while the rest of us followed.

I diddnt know why but I felt as id something was going to happen, a sort of dragon sense. I could tell the other dragon slayers felt it too.

I guess ill just have to be on my guard then huh?


End file.
